Pecado
by flyppi
Summary: Desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás era el interés de él, un alma inocente y dulce era lo que más había anhelado y ella era la viva imagen de ello. Quería probar sus suaves y castos labios y con ello la miel que había en su interior, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios...


Samurai X no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin ningún tipo de beneficio más que el de entretenerles; la historia es 100% mía; en cuanto la a la música de Powerwolf fue realmente inspiradora primordialmente el álbum The Sacrament of Sin

* * *

Se escuchaba el canto gregoriano en toda la catedral, el órgano era tocado por un sujeto que nunca nadie había visto, el lugar era hasta cierto punto lúgubre, con bóvedas de cañón propias del estilo gótico y vitrales de colores con representaciones bíblicas, fría y elegante; así lucia.

A Kaoru le gustaba mucho pues desde muy pequeña sus padres le habían inculcado ir a misa todos los domingos, algo no muy común en la actualidad. Con apenas 17 años era una ferviente oradora e incluso había leído en varias ocasiones el salmo en la misa dominical, era un ejemplo digno a seguir por muchas muchachitas, o al menos eso decían los adultos mayores.

Aquel día lucia como de costumbre, llevaba un vestido color durazno con flores que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y encima un suéter tejido color blanco, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y una delgada diadema color negro evitaba que su flequillo callera libremente en su terso rostro.

Eran las siete cincuenta de la mañana y ella ya iba en camino, sus zapatos bicolor hacían recordar la época del rock and roll.

…

Al abrirse las puertas de la catedral la gente empezó a entrar, entre ellas iba la preciosa Kaoru que lucía más bonita que otros días, puso toda su atención en ella y noto cambios divinos en su cuerpo, fascinado observo su estrecha cintura y su larga cabellera, un sutil rubor en sus mejillas le hacían más apetecible.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás era el interés de él, un alma inocente y dulce era lo que más había anhelado y ella era la viva imagen de ello. Quería probar sus suaves y castos labios y con ello la miel que había en su interior, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios

Se levantó de la banca de madera que estaba en el tapanco y bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, el coro de niños se encontraba en un costado del presbiterio, cantando algo en latín mientras esperaban a que las personas terminaran de entrar. Sin dificultad entro a uno de los nichos que estaba cerrado con una reja de madera y desde ahí observo a la jovencita que le había robado el aliento.

El padre cantaba junto con los niños, alzaba ligeramente las manos pidiendo en cada oración por los hijos de dios. Aquello solía aburrirle mucho, se la pasaba dormitando mientras esperaba la parte donde su hermosa Kaoru intervenía.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin escucho la melodiosa voz de la chica, abrió los ojos y un brillo especial apareció en sus orbes doradas.

Recitaba aquellas sagradas escrituras con fervor, aquello no hizo más que excitarlo al grado de querer abalanzarse sobre ella y devorarla con mordaces besos y salvajes caricias en medio del atrio.

–Palabra de dios

–te alabamos señor– los demás feligreses repitieron al unísono

Con tranquilidad bajo las escaleras pero al hacerlo su atención fue captada por el hombre pelirrojo que la miraba desde el nicho principal, con miradas intercaladas terminó por sentarse en su lugar.

El padre dijo unas cuantas palabras más y dio por terminada la misa, la gente así como llego se fue, Kaoru busco con la mirada al extraño pero noto que no estaba en el nicho.

–Muy buenos días mi hermosa doncella– el hizo un ligera reverencia

Ante aquellas palabras Kaoru no dudo ni un segundo en dedicarle una sincera y tierna sonrisa

–buenos días – acto seguido ella hizo una inclinación tomando su vestido e imitando a las mujeres de las películas medievales que había visto.

Tal vez para ella había resultado graciosa la idea de seguirle el juego pero no sabía que para el pelirrojo aquello había dado paso al cortejo

– He notado que disfrutas mucho de estar aquí

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en la cara de ella. –Si un poco, aunque muchos creen que es raro– entre sus finos dedos tomo un mechón de cabello y lo llevo detrás de su oreja

Aquella era una sutil señal de coquetería que el acepto con mucho gusto

–Llevo poco tiempo merodeando por aquí así que desconozco lo que consideran raro

–Pues si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso– Kaoru le sonrió cálidamente

–Me encantaría– él la miraba de una manera penetrante pero a ella eso parecía no incomodarle

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Himura Kenshin

–Kamiya Kaoru, encantada– Inocentemente extendió su mano

Estrecho su mano–El placer es mío, por cierto bonito nombre

–Muchas gracias, hoy es día de catecismo y debo impartirlo así que debo irme

Kenshin podía notar el nerviosismo en ella –Descuida, se esperar- con osadía llevo la mano de la chica a sus labios y planto un beso en ella.

Kaoru se había sonrojado mucho, tanta había sido su sorpresa que de su boca no salió palabra alguna. Vio como el pelirrojo camino hacia la salida sin ni siquiera voltear.

**II**

Tenía más de un mes que no veía Kenshin, y con ello había empezado a tener sueños extraños en los que el aparecía y le hacia el amor de manera desenfrenada en medio de la catedral, se sentía una pecadora por tales pensamientos y es que eso no era todo, parecían tan vividos que incluso fantaseaba con la idea en sus ratos libres.

Era consciente de que estaba en la edad de la madurez sexual y no era un tema controversial para ella, simplemente que no podía creer que dentro de ella se escondiera un deseo casi obsceno

Estaba en su recamara sentada en el escritorio resolviendo los últimos problemas de algebra cuando le empezó a dar un sueño terrible, sin pensárselo dejo todo y se metió a la cobijas sin ni siquiera quitarse el uniforme. Apago la luz y cerró los ojos perdiéndose inmediatamente en la oscuridad.

Unos cálidos labios depositaban besos húmedos que iban desde su vientre hasta sus pechos, abrió los ojos de golpe muy asustada; le sorprendió ver a Kenshin y no solo eso, su boca estaba pegada a uno de sus rosados pezones, un suave suspiro salió de la boca de ella y él alerta fijo su mirada dorada en la chica. De manera lenta se despegó de su seno saboreando aun entre sus labios el delicioso manjar que devoraba hasta hace unos instantes.

–Deberás perdonarme pero no puedo resistirme a ti, eres tan dulce y adictiva

La alarma de su celular empezó a sonar y rebusco entre sus cobijas para desactivarla, estaba algo confundida pues aquello no había sido un simple sueño, restregó las manos en sus ojos y se levantó para ir al baño, bajo sus calzoncillos blancos y se sentó en el excusado, tardo un segundos, se limpió y volvió a subir su ropa interior; lavaba sus manos con agua y jabón cuando se miró al espejo, casi grita del susto pues su camisa del colegio estaba completamente desabotonada y pequeños moretones yacían en su piel color marfil. Toco con la yema de sus dedos cada uno de ellos, extrañada y asustada creyó lo peor.

Rápidamente se desvistió y se metió a bañar, tenía la seguridad de que estaba alucinando. Comenzó a secarse el cuerpo y para ese momento las marcas apenas si eran visibles, un poco más tranquila comenzó a vestirse, se puso sus zapatos bicolor y una falda color negro que le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas la cual combinaba con su camisa rosa de manga corta, su cabello lo llevaba suelto adornado únicamente con una diadema rosada.

Bajo las escaleras y saludo a su madre, Tokio la miro con alegría mientras le decía lo bonita que lucía. Kaoru le dijo que iría por unas cosas a papelería y después por un helado así que no tardaría mucho, su madre le dio un beso en la frente y dio dinero extra a su única hija.

**III**

Entro a la catedral y vio al padre en el atrio, por fortuna estaba solo, camino por el largo pasillo central.

–Buenos días padre-

El hombre volteo para mirarla

–buenos días Kaoru, ¿estás bien?

–No del todo, estoy muy asustada y quisiera confesarme – el padre la miro sorprendido pero no se negó

–Ve al confesionario y espérame un momento ahí

–Sí, muchas gracias– ella bajo las escalinatas y fue directo al cubículo que estaba un costado del nicho principal, corrió la cortina y se hinco frente a la ventanilla.

Escucho los pasos del padre acercándose y como este entraba en la cabina vecina. Recito unas palabras en latín y ella supo que podía empezar.

–Hace más de un mes conocí a un muchacho, se me acerco al final de la misa dominical y me dijo que le había gustado mucho la parte del salmo, conversamos un poco, honestamente no recuerdo de que tema pero al despedirse el tomo mi mano y planto un beso en ella, posteriormente no lo volví a ver y empecé a tener sueños extraños en donde el siempre aparecía, dirá usted que eso no tiene nada de raro pero la noche de ayer estaba haciendo mis deberes escolares y de la nada sentí mucho sueño y cansancio así que termine por irme a dormir y comencé a soñar otra vez con él, lo que realmente me asusto fue que al día siguiente desperté y note marcas en todo mi cuerpo

–¿Qué tipo de marcas?

Ella no quería entrar en detalles pero haría una excepción

–moretones señor, en mi pecho y vientre

–muéstramelos

Kaoru abrió los ojos de tal manera que se podía ver su incredulidad ante tales palabras

Una risa proveniente de afuera del confesionario le erizo la piel. Aturdida miro a través de la rejilla de la ventanilla y comprobó que la cabina estaba vacía. El corazón le latía muy rápido y sintió un sudor frío en todo su cuerpo. Valientemente corrió la cortina solo para darse cuenta de que afuera no había nadie.

–¿Padre? – Salió y con su mirada lo buscaba

–¿Qué pasa mi niña?– el hombre calvo estaba en el atrio, sentado

Kaoru estaba confundida y muy asustada, camino hacia la escalinata y subió lentamente, noto que el sacerdote tenía entre sus manos el cáliz de plata.

–lo estaba esperando en el confesionario

El padre dirigió la mirada hacia la chica y sin decir palabra alguna le sonrió de una forma bastante tétrica, ella vio como los ojos del sujeto se volvían de un brillante color ámbar. Ella palideció al momento y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y corrió por el pasillo central hacia la salida.

El sacerdote había aparecido a unos metros de ella, de la impresión resbalo y cayo de nalgas en el piso.

–no tienes por qué irte– se quitó el hábito y junto con el apareció su verdadera naturaleza, el pelirrojo con el cual había estado soñando todos los días estaba frente a ella, era alto y esbelto, el cabello largo iba peinado con una coleta alta, llevaba una vestimenta antigua propia de un guerrero japonés; en su cintura colgaba una espada y en las manos tenía unas muñequeras que servían para protegerlas. Kaoru estaba paralizada de miedo, tanto que estaba a punto de hacerse del baño.

–Eres muy mala niña, orinarse en la casa de dios es una blasfemia– ella miro el charco entre sus piernas pero no podía pararse.

Kenshin la miraba fríamente, sentada en el suelo con las piernas desnudas.

–No deberías salir de casa vestida de esa manera– se acercó a ella y se puso de cuclillas –Desde aquí puedo ver tu ropa interior

No supo como pero se había levantado y sin pensarlo corrió hacia el atrio pero nuevamente el pelirrojo apareció frente a ella y no solo eso, había desenfundado su katana y hábilmente la había colocado en el cuello femenino.

–De ahora en adelante tu no iras a ninguna parte sin mi consentimiento– Un hilo de sangre cubrió la preciosa hoja de hierro, la respiración de Kaoru era acelerada. Kenshin quito la espada y se le acercó, ella por otro lado había empezado a rezar con fervor, creyendo estúpidamente que de algo serviría.

Él se inclinó lo suficiente y acerco su boca muy cerca de la herida de su chica, ella cerro fuerte mente los ojos esperando lo peor, con sutileza el paso su lengua limpiando la sangre y haciendo desaparecer la marca que hacia un momento el mismo había hecho.

El contacto le provoco un choque eléctrico indescriptible, Kaoru sentía como poco a poco de entre sus muslos salía un líquido caliente, un calor se esparció por todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, podía sentir como sus labios se hinchaban por la excitación. Él acerco la boca al oído de su presa.

–Puedo oler tus bajos instintos Kaoru, mi mayor deseo es tenerte y profanar este lugar para que no vuelvas nunca, tú me pertenecerás de ahora en adelante –ella había dejado de rezar.

Se alejó para ver la expresión de la chica, ella estaba tan bonita y vulnerable que no se contuvo más.

Tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la beso sin pudor alguno. Kaoru era inexperta en el acto del amor, jamás había sentido esa necesidad como otras chicas de su colegio; hasta ese momento deseaba ser tocada y amada por aquel ser.

En medio de las escalinatas estaban tumbados, él se había quitado su hamaka y lo uso para que su joven amante no padeciera el frío del mármol en su cuerpo. Kenshin abrió de un tirón la camisa de ella, depositaba mordidas y besos salvajes al delgado cuerpo de Kaoru, ella estaba fuera de sí misma, sentía como las manos de él se aferraban a su espalda, su cabello le hacía cosquilla cada que el pegaba la boca a su pezón. Los suspiros salían de sus labios cada que el succionaba y daba pequeños mordiscos.

Las manos masculinas tomaron las largas piernas juveniles y las abrió de tal manera que el acceso fuera fácil y rápido. Extrañamente no había dolor, sino todo lo contrario, espasmos internos hacían que ella gimiera suavemente ante el ritmo desenfrenado de él.

La imagen era profana, la dulce Kaoru estaba siendo tomada en el atrio de la catedral por un ser demoniaco de la manera más obscena.

Las puertas de la iglesia habían permanecido cerradas aquel día y en el interior una unión sacrílega se llevaba a cabo.

**IV**

Llego a casa hasta el anochecer, Tokio había pasado todo el día angustiada y llamando a medio mundo para preguntar por su hija, al entrar inmediatamente le abrazo y beso su bonito rostro.

–Me tenías muy preocupada, ¿Dónde habías estado?

–en la iglesia madre- sus ojos tenían un brillo especial

Durante los siguientes tres meses Tokio notaba a Kaoru muy distinta, su cuerpo delgado había llegado a la madurez tan rápido que casi no lo creía. Su cintura seguía estrecha pero había adquirido unas caderas prominentes que robaban la atención de los hombres, sus pechos eran voluptuosos pero sin caer en lo vulgar o exagerado, su madre temía que algún degenerado le faltara al respeto pues aún era una jovencita inocente, no había dejado sus hábitos pues seguía asistiendo a misa con mayor frecuencia. Poco después se dio cuenta que su hija le había ocultado la verdad. Tokio y Saito estaban furiosos al inicio pero con el tiempo aceptaron la decisión de su pequeña.

Pasaron algunos años en los que había cambiado considerablemente, muchos especulaban sobre lo bellísima que se había puesto y todos apuntaban que era debido a su buena voluntad y su fe en dios pero lamentablemente estaban muy equivocados. Siempre tuvo un porte sofisticado y elegante desde hacía mucho gracias a su madre y padre, todos sabían que había heredado la belleza por parte de su madre pero el deseo que desprendía se debía a que su amante era en muchos aspectos diferente a todos los hombres y se había visto afectada por el simiente de él.

Al cumplir 20 años opto por asistir a las misas crepusculares debido a sus nuevas obligaciones, a pesar de las duras críticas de los adultos mayores, ella hacia caso omiso de todas ellas, su forma de vestir había cambiado pues había veces que llevaba pronunciados escotes en la espalda y unos no tanto en el pecho que hacían delirar a jóvenes y adultos pero aquello llevaba otra intención, de quien realmente quería despertar el libido era de quien la había tomado años atrás en el mismísimo atrio, quería repetir aquel acto en donde fuera que su pelirrojo quisiera.

El padre era quien más estaba consciente del poder de seducción en Kaoru y sabía que ella había descubierto algo en la vieja catedral que no debía ser mencionado.

Termino de leer la sagrada escritura y fue a su lugar correspondiente, miro por un instante el nicho principal que desde hacía siglos se encontraba cerrado y siguió bajando las escalinatas, un tirante de su escotada blusa cayo de su hombro, lo subió lentamente hasta que estuvo sentada.

Uno que otro feligrés lo había notado y la miraban con baste interés, pero enseguida una sombra oscura salió del nicho y se posó a un costado de ella.

El sacerdote dio por terminada la misa y todos salieron, unos platicaban sobre los movimientos sugestivos la chica y reprobaban esa conducta poco reservada y otros sobre el ambiente frio y lúgubre que había inundado todo el recinto.

–Kaoru ¿podrías darme unos minutos?

–Por supuesto padre– ella se acercó y se sentó en una de las bancas de lado opuesto del nicho

–hace muchos siglo esta catedral fue creada, principalmente para encerrar a un espíritu maligno, nadie sabía su nombre excepto un hombre de aquella época, el ayudo a encerrarlo en un sarcófago, el cual fue oculto en uno de los nichos que hay alrededor de la nave

Kaoru lo miraba sin entender el punto al que quería llegar

–Eres una buena mujer, pero desde hace unos meses me di cuenta de algo, sé que tu tomaste algo de mi oficina que no debiste… y que esos cambios repentinos en tu persona no son naturales, por favor Kaoru, dime si ese ser miserable te está atormentando

La enorme puerta de madera se cerró de golpe, el sacerdote volteo y lo que vio hizo que comenzara a rezar

–No debería meterse en lo que no le importa, ella me pertenece y es algo que usted no puede evitar

El padre se esforzaba por repeler el mal pero su cuerpo cayo sin vida en el suelo. El pelirrojo miraba fascinado a su hermosa mujer, lucia más sensual y decidida un rasgo que siempre había tenido pero que con el paso del tiempo había pulido.

–Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

–Tu eres el que ha tardado mucho en volver

–La última vez utilice mucha energía... Esta es mi prisión, ya deberías saber que tú eres la llave para que lo deje de ser.

Con delicadeza acaricio el brazo desnudo de Kaoru, cuando llego a su hombro quito el molesto tirante que había vuelto a colocar hacia un rato.

–Te has vuelto una mujer muy osada, ¿sabías que puedo reprenderte por eso?– susurro muy cerca de su oído

–Es culpa tuya por dejarme mucho tiempo abandonada– entre sus manos sostenía un pequeño libro color rojo.

–¿En dónde está?

–Mi madre cuida de él, es un niño muy astuto y rebelde…

–Muero por conocerlo- Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el rostro de Kenshin, acaricio con su mano la mejilla rosada de Kaoru, una de sus uñas afiladas hizo una herida en el cuello blanquecino haciendo brotar sangre como la primera vez que la hizo suya.

* * *

Me gustó la idea de integrar al pequeño Kenji al final, que Kaoru sintiera la necesidad de estar nuevamente con Kenshin y que este a su vez la reconociera como su incondicional compañera. En mi país existe una leyenda en la que se cuenta que existe una iglesia en la cual encerraron a un ser demoníaco y que en una restauración esa cosa fue liberada accidentalmente.

Hacía mucho que no subía algo en esta sección debido a mi falta de interés y también de Internet. Tengo historias que no he concluido y me da vergüenza decirles que tal vez tarde un poco más para hacerlo pues en aquel tiempo estaba pasando por una experiencia trágica la cual influyo mucho a la hora de escribir. Sin más por el momento espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia.


End file.
